1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a control method, and in particular, to a system and method for cooling an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a cooling system of an electronic device (e.g. a computer or a server), if performance of a fan in the electronic device cannot work normally (referred to as “an abnormal fan” for simplification), normal fans may impair ventilation efficiency of the abnormal fan, and the abnormal fan may be unable to withstand negative pressure generated by other normal fans. Therefore, the abnormal fan may generate heat reflux, and the normal fans may intake hot air of the heat reflux from the abnormal fan. The cooling system of the electronic device is thus non-effective.